


dreamer and magician stories

by thistle_and_weeds



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Short Stories, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistle_and_weeds/pseuds/thistle_and_weeds
Summary: short stories/oneshots of ronan and adam.





	dreamer and magician stories

Ronan leaves his Chemistry class five minutes before the bell rings because:

 

  1. Fuck Chemistry labs, and
  2. He has to get to his locker before Parrish



 

So he practically sprints down two flights of stairs, unnecessarily moving to the other side of the hallway just to slam Carruthers into the metal lockers, because when an opportunity like that presents itself, Ronan isn’t gonna waste it.  

 

When he reaches his locker, he takes deep breaths and hopes his face isn’t too red and he jumps when the loud bell rings out in the empty hallway. Doors are slammed open and students leave their classrooms in a rush. He gets a grip and loosens his tie even more. He opens his locker and leans against it, feigning nonchalance. 

 

Be chill, Lynch. Be C o o l. 

 

He spots a familiar dusty head, and his heart picks up speed. He fixes his face to look bored and unapproachable. He thinks he sees a flash of white teeth, but he’s not too sure because when he actually locks eyes with Adam Parrish, he’s a picture of cool, too. He nods at Ronan, quick and formal, and Ronan nods back. Just like they’ve been doing for months now.

 

“Lynch. I see you made it through the whole school day,” Parrish says, setting his bag down and focuses on his locker combination. “Congratulations.” 

 

Yeah, because seeing you makes this shitty school worth it. But Ronan can’t say that, so. “Obviously, I can’t miss Calculus. Mr. Bowman and his smelly breath are the highlights of my week.” 

 

Adam hums, biting his bottom lip to try to conceal a smile. Ronan feels his stomach flip because making Adam smile is one of his favorite things in the world. “What about you? Got any cars to save, Dr. Mechanic?” 

 

Once Adam is done packing all of his textbooks into his worn backpack, he shuts his locker softly and gives Ronan a tired smile. “Nah, I have the night free, which means finishing my Latin essay, my Calc questions, doing my Bio labs.”

 

Ronan rolls his eyes. “I am so jealous of you right now, Parrish. Sounds like a perfect night.” 

 

Adam snorts at Ronan’s blatant sarcasm, smacking Ronan’s chest with a notebook. “Assole.” 

 

Ronan grins and grins and watches Adam watching him grinning while  _ he  _ grins, and he doesn’t want this moment to end. 

 

He doesn’t notice someone approaches them until there’s a “Ronan!” being yelled in his ear. Ronan flinches away, eyes turning from Adam to Gansey, who’s smiling wide. “You’re actually still here?!” 

 

Ronan blinks, face bland, because, fuck Gansey for his timing. “No, Dick, I’m a figment of your imagination.” 

 

Gansey narrows his eyes while Adam snorts. Like he just noticed Adam’s presence, Gansey shakes his head and has a hand out for Adam to shake. “Oh, I’m sorry. I’m Gansey.”

 

Adam shakes Gansey’s hand politely. “Adam.”  

 

Ronan watches in dread as Gansey’s eyes widen. His eyes flicker from Ronan, and if looks could kill, Gansey would be a pile of dust by now. Because he’s an idiot and confessed to Gansey awhile ago, when he was drunk, of course, that he had a crush. 

 

Adam looks down at their hands, still gripped together, with a confused look. “Your last name wouldn’t be Parrish would it?” 

 

“Uh, yeah?” Adam says, trying to pry his hand from Gansey’s strong grasp. 

 

Ronan wants to bang his head against his locker until he’s unconscious. Gansey wouldn’t say anything about his longtime crush would he? He’s always been a good friend.

 

Gansey laughs, booming and hysterical as he pats Ronan’s shoulder. “So  _ you’re _ the guy my best friend is completely enamored with.”

 

And it feels like world around him is ending, because Adam’s eyes get wide and his mouth parts in a little ‘o’ and he’s not fucking saying anything. He’s just looking at Ronan like he’s growing a second head. 

 

“Oh,” Gansey looks worriedly at Ronan. He brings his knuckles to his mouth. “Shouldn’t have said that.” 

 

Ronan’s face is red, he can tell. He feels sweaty and dizzy and he can’t be here anymore. He slams his locker as hard as he can and brushes past them and goes for the exit as fast as possible, not caring about how many people he pushes away to get out to the parking lot. 

 

It’s stupid, Ronan feels stupid, as he feels his eyes start to sting. It’s just humiliating, it’s not like he and Adam really talk. Ronan’s bad at talking, so he thought it’d be better to just have some small talk with Adam. Small conversations here and there, going to sit at the table Adam’s at in the library, just being there while he watches Adam study. He knows there’s no real chance of anything happening, but still.

 

He’s going to murder Gansey. 

 

He’s almost to the BMW when he hears panting from the parking lot and a “Wait!” 

 

Oh God, why is Adam following? To laugh in his face about his pathetic crush? Ronan was hoping to just crawl in a box somewhere off the road and die. “Please wait, Ronan!” 

 

Ronan waits, because Adam told him to and turns around when he hears Adam’s footsteps behind him. His jaw is locked because his eyes are still burning and his cheeks are flushed from embarrassment.

 

Adam’s out of breath but he takes in Ronan’s face and swallows. Adam is nervous, Ronan realises. He bows his head, and closes his eyes. His light eyelashes creating shadows on his cheeks. Ronan can’t look away when light blue eyes lock onto his, serious and imploring. Adam opens his mouth before shutting it again. He closes his eyes and he holds his green notebook to his chest. “For the past few weeks I’ve been making a speech in my head about what to say to you, but now that we’re here, I’m so clueless.” 

 

Ronan blinks. “Huh?”

 

Adam takes a step closer. “Lynch.” 

 

Ronan blinks again. Adam tries again. “Ronan.” 

 

“Hi,” Ronan says dumbly.

 

Adam smiles, fondly. Adam is smiling  _ fondly  _ at him. “I am enamored with you.” 

 

Ronan’s brain is shutting down. His internal organs are shutting down. Maybe because he’s been holding his breath. He gasps, air flowing through his lungs again, as he gazes at Adam, making sure because, what the hell? “With me?” 

 

Adam grins, so wide and fuck so beautifully Ronan’s going to fall to the ground in a few seconds. “So enamored.” 

 

“Huh.” Ronan says and he would love to move closer, touch him, but his body isn’t moving. Luckily Adam has some sense because he’s coming closer until he’s right  _ there _ . Ronan snaps himself out of it because Adam Parrish is right there and he’s fucking enamored with Ronan and he can actually be with him in the way he dreamt for months and months. He grabs Adam’s waste and tugs him closer. “Fuck, I like you so much.” 

 

“I know,” Adam smiles, pleased as he curls his arms around Ronan’s neck and Ronan ducks his head in Adam’s neck. “You’re so beautiful,” Ronan whispers into Adam’s skin.

 

Adam squeezes tighter, sighing happily. “Take me somewhere.”

 

Ronan pulls back so he can look into Adam’s eyes. “Where?”

 

Adam smiles and tilts his head. “Anywhere.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hello, i'm just writing these short stories/oneshots that I thought of or seen on some post. feel free to write down any prompts you'd like to see. hope you enjoy <3


End file.
